Post Camp Rock
by iron man fan2626
Summary: ok this is a story of shane/mitchie nate/caitlyn and jason/sierra after camp rock how will all the fans react to connect three's girlfriends


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mitchie's p.o.v

After the final jam I walked to the dock where I was meeting Shane I started humming the song that we had sung together and I couldn't help but smile I sat down against the canoe and started to think about my summer here at camp rock It was the most amazing summer I could ever ask for …. Well it would have been even better if I hadn't lied to everyone I still could see Shane yelling at me and it was so vivid

Not that I blame him he was upset "hey stranger" I looked up and Shane he helped me stand up and then pulled me into his arms and hugged me it was so wonderful just that fact that he was holding me I mean after what happened between us I thought he would not even want to see my face ever again

"I really like you Mitchie" he said and I pulled away and walked in the other direction I saw the look of confusion cross his face "Shane I thought you hated me and you have every right to" I said as I felt a tear trickle down my face

He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms "Mitchie I'm so sorry I said some really hurtful things to you and I didn't even give you a chance to explain" I gave him a sad smile

"at home I only have one friend and I thought I could come to this camp and no one would know who I am and I could tell one little lie but I did not realize how far that one little lie would go"

"Mitchie let's put all the bad things that happened between us this summer behind us and focus on all the good times we had together and our possible future together" he said quite nervously

"Mitchie I really like you and I wanted to ask you will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled and jumped into his arms "of course" I said and then he kissed me with so much passion it was so amazing when we pulled apart all I could get out was "wow"

He pulled me into his arms once more and as he did I involuntarily shivered from the cold weather "you cold babe?" I nodded into his chest he shrugged his jacket off and handed it to me and I put it on I loved the leather jacket it was warm and it smelt like him

"c'mon babe I'll walk you back to your cabin" he grabbed my hand ad we started to walk but I stopped "Shane tonight is the last night of camp and well you are going on tour tomorrow and I will miss you and I was kinda wondering if I can sleep in your cabin tonight?" I said hopefully

He smiled then he leaned down and kissed my lips "of course baby" we walked in the other direction to his cabin when we got there I laid down on his bed he headed to the bathroom and then came back out and said "Mitchie I usually sleep in my boxers do you mind if I do or would you prefer I put on a shirt" I got off the bed and walked to him "well the good girl inside me says to tell you to put on a shirt…. But I'm feeling a little dangerous tonight" and I started to walk away but Shane pulled me back into his arms and started to kiss me with so much passion before I knew it he had me pushed to the bed and was straddling me his hands roamed underneath my shirt for a small amount of time until he just threw it off and eventually we were both in our underwear

Shane reached for my panties waistband and then stopped "Mitchie I love you and I just want to ask you one thing are you sure you are ready for this?" "Shane I love you too" he was still looking at me waiting for me to answer the question but instead I just grabbed his hands and put them back on to my panties and said "yes Shane" he smiled and started to pull them down

Unintentionally I covered myself of insecurity "don't hide Mitchie you are so beautiful" he started to kiss down my stomach and then he licked my clit "oh Shane I need you know" he smiled "Mitchie this is your first time right?" I nodded

"ok baby well it will hurt for a few seconds and I need you to promise me that it hurts too bad you will tell me and I will stop" I nodded and then he thrust into me "Shane" I screamed when we released together and then we fell asleep in each other's arms

**The next morning**

I woke up because I hear my phone ringing, I untangled myself from Shane and then reached for my phone "hello?"

"Mitchie, did you finish packing we leave in 10 minutes" I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 11:50

"uh yeah mom I did, gotta go see ya in 10"

I started to shake Shane "Mitchie what's the matter?" "come help me pack I only have 10 more minutes" we both got dressed and walked to my cabin which I was now sharing with Caitlyn

I was surprised to see no one in there I actually did have most of my things packed I quickly changed into different cloths because if my mom saw me and Shane together and me with the same cloths on as last night all hell would break loose

I turned around and saw Shane smirking "what are you smirking about?" "well I just watched my beautiful girlfriend change in front of me and I quite enjoyed it.. well not as much as I would enjoy her undressing" I slapped him against the chest "pig" I said with a laugh

"well being a pig is part of the rock star image it keeps all the fans entertained" he kissed me and when we broke apart I said "well _pop star_ I think your wrong it only keeps the female fans entertained"

"why are you jealous?" "jerk" I said and we leaned in for another kiss when Caitlyn burst into the cabin

"oh my god I'm so sorry to interrupt but Mitchie I have great news I'm moving in with you" I jumped off Shane's lap and pulled he into a hug "my parents just signed a contract on a cruise ship and its for 2 years"

"oh and your mom is looking for you I think it's time to go" I sighed and looked at Shane he took my hand and we walked to the van together "I love you baby" Shane said with a light kiss "I love you too pop star" and then I sadly got into my mom's van

**Ok end of chapter 1 what do you think**


End file.
